Dia de Campo un Poco Patoso
by Oo CELESTE kaomy oO
Summary: SECUELA GANADORA I DE "Nueva Generación" -EL CASI-INFARTO DE JACE CUANDO UN PATO SE LE ACERCO A ANNI EN UN DÍA DE CAMPO FAMILIAR!


Secuela I de Nueva Generación:

Día de campo un poco patoso.

Desde que Izzy y Simón se habían mudado al otro lado de la ciudad, apenas se habían visto estos últimos días, y la verdad es que extrañaba a su mejor amigo, y sabía que Jace extrañaba a su hermana.

Con Alec y Magnus divirtiéndose en quien sabe donde, el apoyo de Izzy era fundamental para Jace en esta etapa de su vida, tener tres hijos pequeños y uno en camino no era cosa fácil para un cazador de sombras, para nadie, en realidad.

No es que ella no tenga sus propios problemas con sus dos pequeños hijos, que mas que niños parecían pequeños tornados descontrolados que destruían todo a su paso. Dignos hijos de alguien como Isabelle Lightwood, perdón, Lewis. Isabelle Lewis.

Ahora era ella la que llevaba el apellido Lightwood. Clarissa Lightwood. Esposa de Jace Lightwood.

Y madre de sus tres hijos.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, sintió una patada desde el interior de su vientre. Sonrió.

Perdón. Cuatro hijos.

Acaricio su abultado vientre de embarazada de siete meses con una mano y apretó más la manito de su hijo de ocho años, Maxi, con la otra mano.

Él la miro y le sonrió, enseñando los dos huecos que le habían dejado sus dientes de leche y que aun no crecían completamente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a su pequeño hijo, deseando poder inclinarse y llenarle la carita de besos, aunque claro, no podía, desventajas de estar embarazada, y ella tenía experiencia con embarazos, vaya que si.

Miro a su esposo, nunca se cansaría de llamarlo así, y este le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió, radiante. Jiu, su pequeño de cuatro años, iba sentado en los hombros de su padre, una pierna a cada lado de la nuca de Jace, mientras se abrazaba a su cabeza.

Estaban paseando por Central Park, buscando un lugar donde instalarse. Por suerte ese día era martes y estaban a mitad de año, aparte de que era mediodía, por lo que no había muchos mundanos rondando el lugar.

Simón finalmente señalo un claro rodeado de muchos arboles a la orilla del rio y, sin pedirle permiso a nadie, extendió las mantas y dejo las cestas ahí.

Isabelle lo miro ceñuda.

-Privilegios de cargar todo, todo el camino.- se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

Isabelle resoplo y se dirigió hasta allá negando con la cabeza. Sus hijos, Ellie, de ocho y Kith, de siete, la siguieron peleando entre ellos acerca de quien ganaría una pelea entre Flash y Batman.

-Batman no tiene ningún súper poder, Flash lo haría pedacitos en un segundo.- decía Ellie, desafiante.

-Flash puede quedarse con sus estúpidos súper poderes. Batman es listo, los listos siempre ganan.- contraatacaba Kith.

-Jodete, Flash le daría una paliza a Batman antes de que él pueda pensar siquiera. Los listos son lentos.- se burlo.

-Jodete, tu. Flash tiene mierda en el cerebro. Los que tienen mierda en el cerebro siempre pierden.- se jacto.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!- grito Isabelle ya sentada en las mantas. -¡No crean que no los oí! ¡Les dije que cuidaran sus sucias boquitas! ¡O les doy!- los advirtió. Sus hijos sabían que ella nunca les pondría un dedo encima, pero también sabían que no era una buena idea desobedecer a su madre, era pésima, en realidad. Ella no era exactamente la madre más cariñosa y compasiva del mundo.

Clary rio ante la escena que estaba montando Isabelle y miro hacia donde estaba su hija mayor, Anni, de diez añitos, saltando y riendo junto con Raquel, de doce años, su mejor amiga. El padre de Raquel, Kevin, no había podido venir al día de campo ya que tenia asuntos que atender en Idris.

-¡Anni, dulzura! ¡Ya vamos a comer!- le informo.

Anni la miro y sonrió.

-¡Ya vamos, mami!- dijo y empezó a jalar a Raquel hacia el claro.

Clary llevo una mano a su espalda, empujando, tratando de enderezarse, tener la barriga tan grande la instaba a querer andar encorvada todo el tiempo, mas desventajas.

Empezó a volver a maldecir a Jace por haberla embarazado otra vez, quizás por millonésima vez desde que se entero de que estaba embarazada. Sintió una patadita más fuerte de lo normal desde su vientre.

-Oye… no es que no te quiera. Solo que debes reconocer que tu padre es un idiota.- le hablo a su barriga. Hubo una pausa y luego sintió dos pataditas, por lo que supo que su bebé estaba de acuerdo con ella. Rio y empezó a frotar su vientre con cariño.

Los pocos mundanos que pasaban por ahí la miraban embelesados. A Clary no le sorprendía, ella, en su vida de mundana, también se le quedaba viendo embobada a las mujeres embarazadas, soñando con que ella pudiera verse igual de linda en la dulce espera, suponiendo que no seria así, y al principio, en su primer embarazo, se había sentido gorda y fea, y que Jace la dejaría por cualquier chica fideo con albóndigas, esto ultimo lo atribuía a las hormonas, pero después, luego de que básicamente todo el mundo, en especial Jace, le haya insistido una y mil veces lo hermosa que se veía, había comenzado a ver que su enorme vientre no restaba belleza, sino que la sumaba.

Trato de sentarse, pero de repente le invadió miedo de doblar las rodillas y caerse y que algo le pasara a su bebé, esto era algo común, realmente, casi siempre ese miedo la invadía, y prefería culpar a las hormonas en vez de a su cobardía.

Jace, al ver que su esposa, Raziel, que malditamente bien sonaba esa palabra, tenia dificultades, bajo al pequeño Jiu de sus hombros y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella para ayudarla a sentarse.

Clary lo miro, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, amor.- se sorbió la nariz. –No quería molestarte.- y rompió a llorar.

Isabelle rodo los ojos.

-Controla a tu mujer, Lightwood.- le dijo a Jace. –No queremos que llene de mocos la comida.- Jace la miro mal.

Iba a decir algo cuando las carcajadas de Clary lo interrumpieron.

-"Llenar de mocos la comida".- repitió mientras se le salían las lagrimas, esta vez por la risa. –Esa es buena, Izzy.- y volvió a reír.

Jace suspiro, hace tiempo que se había rendido en tratar de entender los cambios de humor de su mujer durante el embarazo.

Ayudo a Clary a sentarse y luego se sentó junto a ella. Jiu se sentó en sus piernas, esperando pacientemente a que le sirvieran su comida. Maxi se había ido a sentar junto a su hermana mayor y Raquel.

Izzy y Simón sirvieron la comida, que eran sándwiches, primero a sus hijos, y luego a los más pequeños, guardándose a ellos al final. Simón tomo un termo, que contenía sangre, y se puso a beber disimuladamente de el.

Clary se devoro en seguida su sándwich.

-Quiero más.- exigió, codeando a Jace.

Jace suspiro.

-Izzy, Clary quiere más.-

Isabelle rodo los ojos.

-Kith pásale otro sándwich a la tía Clary.- le ordeno a su hijo, que de igual manera rodo los ojos, pero la obedeció.

Comieron entre animadas charlas, y algunas discusiones, mientras miraban a las pequeñas haditas que rondaban el lugar.

-¿Y ya saben que será su bebe?- pregunto Isabelle.

Clary negó.

-Queremos que nos sorprenda.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si.- la secundo Jace. –Aunque estoy seguro de que será niña.-

Clary lo miro con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Estas seguro de que será niña… o quieres que sea niña?- se cruzo de brazos.

-Un poco de las dos cosas.- respondió él sonriendo. Clary lo miro ceñuda. –Oye… tranquila.- le paso un brazo por los hombros. -¿Qué hay de malo en querer a otra pequeña Clary?- le pellizco la nariz.

-Nada.- respondió Clary. -¿Pero y si es un pequeño Jace?-

-El mundo no tiene tanta suerte como para tener otro yo, te imaginas la alegría que traería a la humanidad, y a la no-humanidad, el tener a otro como yo.- negó con la cabeza. –Y además pobre de él, las chicas, y algunos chicos, lo perseguirían por las calles, ya que yo no estoy disponible, y todos quieren un pedazo de esto…- se señalo. -Otro Jace seria el acontecimiento global más importante desde la invención del internet.- dijo arrogante.

Clary le dio un codazo mientras todo los presentes, incluidos sus propios hijos, rodaban los ojos.

-¿Estas diciendo que otra Clary no lo seria?- pregunto Clary siguiéndole el juego.

Jace sonrió, encantado.

-Claro.- respondió divertido, pero luego se puso serio. -Pero más bien seria una masacre. Por que pienso asesinar a todos los que se atrevan a mirarla.- gruño, provocando la risa de todos los presentes.

-¿También asesinaras a todos los que me miren a mi, papi?- pregunto Anni, inocentemente.

-Claro, princesa, no lo dudes.- le aseguro.

-¿Y a los que me miren a mi, tío Jace?- pregunto también Raquel, sonriente.

-Estoy seguro de que tu padre se podría encargar muy bien de eso, pero si, yo también.- se estiro para revolver el negro cabello de aquella niña que consideraba otra hija.

Ellie miro a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Vas a asesinar a todos los que me miren como el tío Jace?- le pregunto.

Antes de que Simón pueda ni abrir la boca, Isabelle se le adelanto.

-Él no tendrá que hacerlo, yo lo hare.- respondió con aura negra rodeándola. Y era cierto, no permitiría que su hija se convirtiera en una come-chicos como ella, su hija esperaría hasta el indicado, lo quisiera o no.

Ellie pareció conforme con eso.

Terminaron de comer y Kith jalo a Max lejos de sus padres.

-Traje mi pelota de futbol soccer.- le dijo una vez estuvo seguro de que nadie los escucharía. –Hay que convencer a nuestros padres de jugar con nosotros.-

Max pareció pensarlo y luego asintió sonriendo.

-No va a ser fácil convencerlos…- le advirtió. -¿Recuerdas la última vez que jugamos?-

Kith hizo una mueca mientras recordaba como su padre y su tío se habían puesto a pelear como perro y gato a la mitad del partido la ultima vez que jugaron, y la vez anterior a esa, y la anterior a esa también… Y luego se quejaban cuando los llamaba ineptos.

-Tranquilo, tengo un plan.- le dijo y le conto al oído lo que planeaba.

Max lo miro arqueando las cejas.

-¿Si sabes que si se enteran nos castigaran por el resto de nuestras vidas, verdad?-

Kith se encogió de hombros.

-El que no arriesga no gana.-

Clary e Isabelle, como buenas madres que eran, no les quitaban un ojo de encima a sus hijos, y por eso sabían que estaban planeando algo, y al parecer el plan era de Kith, lo que quería decir que no era nada bueno, sin lugar a dudas.

-Mami.- llamo Anni a Clary. –Podemos ir Quely y yo a juntar flores a la orilla del rio, no nos alejaremos mucho.-

-Bien…- accedió Clary luego de pensarlo un rato. –Pero más vale que no se alejen.- aviso.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias mami!- se acerco a Clary y le dio un beso en la frente para luego salir corriendo.

-¿Puedo ir con ellas?- pregunto Ellie a sus padres. Isabelle se encogió de hombros. -¡Genial!- y corrió tras su prima que le hacia señas para que se diera prisa.

-¡Ten cuidado!- grito Simón y luego se giro hacia Isabelle. -¿Por qué nunca me consultas nada?- se cruzo de brazos.

Isabelle lo ignoro.

-¿Y como lo-la llamaran?- pregunto a Clary y a Jace.

-Si es niño…- dijo Clary. –Thai.- sonrió.

-¿Thai? Bonito.- reconoció. -¿Y si es niña?-

Jace y Clary se miraron.

-Aun no sabemos…- dijo Clary. -Quería ponerle Adele, mi segundo nombre, pero ya saben que no me gusta repetir nombres.- agrego, mirando a Max. –Pero me gustaría ponerle algo parecido…-

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- inquirió una voz a sus espalda.

Todos voltearon, encontrándose con un matrimonio con sus dos hijos.

-¡Aleia! ¡Huck!- grito Clary, contenta de ver a sus viejos amigos.

-¡Clary! ¡Que felicidad verte después de tanto!- grito la mujer, Aleia, acercándose con su marido y sus hijos. –Oh, vaya. ¿Otro mas?- pregunto, señalando el vientre de Clary con rostro entre divertido y sorprendido.

-¡Es totalmente su culpa!- grito Clary, señalando a Jace acusatoriamente.

-Tsk.- chasqueo la lengua Jace. –Lo dices como si a ti no te hubiera gustado revolcarte…- no acabo de hablar ya que Clary, furiosa, le había dado un puñetazo en la cara.

Aleia y Huck reían a carcajada limpia por el circo que estaban montando esos dos.

Clary suspiro. A Jace le esperaba una buena en cuanto volvieran al instituto.

-Mami…- oyó una vocecita. -¿Ahí dentro hay un bebé?- era la pequeña hija de Aleia. No recordaba su nombre. Su madre asintió enternecida. La pequeña frunció el ceño. -¿Y como se metió ahí adentro?- pregunto alarmada.

Clary comenzó a reír. Lo mismo le había preguntado Max cuando le había dicho que ella no estaba gorda, y que en realidad estaba esperando un bebé.

-Te lo diré cuando seas grande.- le respondió Aleia a su hija, misma que frunció el ceño.

-¡Ja!- exclamo el otro hijo de Aleia, que era más bien un adolecente. –Yo ya se como nacen los bebés.- presumió a su hermana que le saco la lengua.

Clary rio y miro alrededor.

-¡Niños!- llamo. -¡Vengan a saludar a su tía Aleia!-

Todos los pequeños se acercaron de mala gana, salvo por Jiu, que hasta el momento había permanecido muy entretenido dibujando, que se acerco con entusiasmo.

-Ellos…- Clary señalo a sus hijos. –Son Annaisa, Maximus, y Johan, Anni, Max y Jiu.- los presento. Aleia y Huck los saludaron animadamente.

Anni y Jiu les devolvieron el saludo del mismo modo, Max, por otro lado, se había quedado embobado mirando a la hija de Aleia.

-Bueno.- dijo Aleia. –Ahora me toca hacer los honores…- señalo a sus dos hijos. –Ellos son Brun…- señalo al niño. –Y ella es Russelia…- señalo a la pequeña.

-Llámenme Russ.- pidió la pequeña sonriente.

-Un placer, damita.- la saludo Clary tiernamente. –Igual tu, galán.- saludo a Brun, que se sonrojo un poco.

Siguieron las presentaciones y luego Clary y Aleia se pusieron a charlar un poco más antes de que el matrimonio se despidiera.

-Espero que vallas a cenar a mi casa en cuanto nazca ese pequeñín.- invito Aleia a modo de despedida mientras se inclinaba para besar la mejilla de Clary. –O antes, cuando quieras, pero ve.- ordeno sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que iré.- prometió Clary. –Cuídate Aleia, y cuida a esos pequeñines.- les sonrió a sus hijos.

-Y tu a los tuyos, querida.- Brun y Russ comenzaron a caminar. –Oigan ustedes dos, modales. ¿Cómo nos despedimos en nuestro país?- Brun y Russ resoplaron y volvieron sobre sus pasos para besar las mejillas de todos dos veces a modo de despedida.

Max, tímido como era, se coloco al final. Brun se despidió de él con evidente fastidio, Russ, con la cara roja como un tomate, le dio dos pequeños besitos a la velocidad de la luz y luego corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su padre.

Clary y Aleia compartieron miradas cómplices. Sus ojos parecían decir "Hay que reunirnos y comenzar a planear su boda".

La familia finalmente se despidió definitivamente y se fue.

-Oye, tía Clary.- llamo Raquel. -¿De donde los conoces? Ellos no son cazadores de sombras.- se cruzo de brazos.

-Son hechiceros, Aleia y Russelia son brujas, y Huck y Brun son… mundanos.- dijo, aunque dudo a la hora de decir "mundanos".

Raquel pareció querer decir algo más, pero un fuerte estruendo hizo que todos dirigieran su atención inmediatamente al lugar de donde provenía semejante alboroto.

Un hombre viejo que transportaba un carrito con cajas de madera que contenían gallinas y pollitos se había tropezado, volcando el carro y haciendo caer a las gallinas, que habían empezado a desparramarse por todo el parque.

Clary, por alguna razón, y por razón se refería a las hormonas, se conmovió por el hombre.

-Ayúdenlo.- pidió, al borde de las lágrimas.

Jace rodo los ojos mientras se paraba, cargando a Jiu con un brazo, y se dirigía hasta el hombre, para ayudarlo a reparar el carrito, al que se le había desprendido una rueda.

-Ve a juntar las gallinas del señor. ¿Si, campeón?- le dijo a Jiu bajándolo para que se pusiera a juntar gallinas.

-Ti, viegjo.- exclamo Jiu sonriente. Jace lo miro alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué te dije acerca de llamarme "viejo"?- lo regaño.

-Lo sento, viegjo.- le saco la lengua y se fue corriendo tras un pollito.

Jace resoplo mientras se agachaba a ayudar al agradecido hombre. Si así se comportaba Jiu ahora, no se quería ni imaginar como seria cuando creciera. (N/A: Ok, tenia que decirlo= ¡EQUIS DE! xDDDDDDDDD)

Max y Kith juntaban gallinas mientras conversaban.

-¿Entonces ya no vamos a jugar futbol?- pregunto Max, algo decepcionado.

-Nah, será en otra ocasión… Además ya perdimos mucho tiempo con la visita de la amiga de tu madre.- resoplo. –Seguro que una hora ya nos vamos.-

-Mmm… Si, supongo que si…- sonrió. –Pero el plan de hacer que mi madre se enoje con ellos para que los obligara a jugar con nosotros era muy bueno, hay que hacerlo algún otro día.- tomo a un amarillento pollito.

Kith rio.

-Seh… por supuesto que lo vamos a hacer algún otro día.- sonrió malvadamente.

Anni no paraba de decir un "Aw" con cada pollito que veía.

-¿Podrías dejar de derretirte con ellos y ayudarnos?- se quejo Ellie mientras atrapaba, con algo de dificultad, un gallo.

Anni frunció los labios.

-Ya estoy ayudando. ¿Qué no ves que mi sola presencia hace a las gallinas venir hacia aquí, deslumbradas con mi belleza?- agito su larga melena rubia.

Ellie y Raquel rodaron los ojos.

-Solo trae el de allá y listo.- dijo Ellie, apuntando hacia un emplumado cuerpecito amarillento cerca del rio, que tenía la cabeza enterrada en la hierba, quizás comiendo algo.

-Oh, un pollito.- se enterneció. –Bien, lo hare, pero será mi buena acción del año.- se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia donde estaba lo que ella suponía era un pollito.

Raquel miro ceñuda a Ellie.

-Acabas de hacer que desperdiciemos su buena acción del año.- se lamento. Ellie rodo los ojos.

Llevaron las gallinas, gallos y pollitos a donde se encontraba el hombre viejo, con el carrito ya reparado, que contaba las gallinas que ya le habían llevado.

-Bien, con esas son todas.- dijo sonriente luego de meter las recién llegadas en las cajas. –Mil gracias por su ayuda.- estrecho la mano de Jace y le revolvió el cabello a los pequeños.

-Fue un placer.- respondió Jace mientras volvía a alzar a Jiu en brazos y buscaba a sus otros dos hijos con la mirada. Max estaba ahí, pero… ¿Dónde demonios estaba Anni? Sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo de los pies a la cabeza.

-Espera.- dijo Ellie, de pronto. –Si esos eran todos… ¿Qué era lo que vimos antes?- su rostro se alarmo.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Jace, temeroso.

Anni camino hasta la criaturita a la orilla del rio, dispuesta a tomarla entre sus manos, cuando esta alzo la cabeza.

Sus ojos verdes conectaron con los ojos negros del animal, y se deslizaron hacia abajo, fijándose en su pico que, en vez de ser puntiagudo y triangular, era chato y alargado.

Eso no era un pollito…

Era un… Era un…

-¡PATO! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

El agudo grito de Anni había resonado por todo Central Park.

Jace de inmediato corrió hacia el lugar del cual suponía había venido el grito.

La escena que encontró lo aterrorizo.

Su hija, su pequeña princesa, estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la bestia más repugnante y sanguinaria que alguna vez haya podido poblar la tierra. Un patito bebé. (N/A: Uy, que miedo… 7.7 [lamento interrumpir tantas veces pero no lo pude evitar xD])

Jace sintió el corazón en la garganta mientras un sudor frio le cubría la frente, y entonces hizo lo que cualquier hombre rudo y respetado habría hecho en su lugar.

-¡CLARY!- chillo, llamando a su esposa embarazada. -¡CLARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-

Clary suspiro mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-Simón.- llamo a su mejor amigo. –Ayúdame a levantarme.- le ordeno.

Simón resoplo, pero se acerco a ella para ayudarla a pararse.

-Ustedes las embarazadas creen que dominan el mundo.- se quejo.

-Las embarazadas, no. Las mujeres en general dominamos el mundo.- corrigió Isabelle.

Simón rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada más.

Clary, sosteniendo su espalda con una mano y su vientre con la otra, comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía en su condición hacia su esposo, que parecía estar a punto de hiperventilar. No, corrección, parecía estar hiperventilando.

Decidió ignorarlo, pensando que estaba exagerando, y camino hacia donde estaba su hija.

Su pequeña tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras temblaba ligeramente. En ese momento, Clary no pudo evitar odiar un poco, y solo un poco, a los patos, por haber dejado a su hijita en ese estado.

Tomo a Anni por los hombros, alejándola un par de pasos más del pato, y luego se acerco al pato, tomándolo entre sus manos. Oyó como Anni pegaba un gritito de sorpresa. No volteo a ver a Jace, ni siquiera quería imaginar la cara que tendría ahora.

-Cuack.- exclamo el pato. Anni volvió a gritar y luego se escucho un golpe en seco, como si algo pesado mas no duro hubiera caído al suelo de golpe.

Ignoro todo mientras se paraba a la orilla del rio y dejaba caer, sin mucha delicadeza, al patito en el.

Mamá pata, junto a otros patitos mas, pareció mirarla reprobatoriamente.

-Oye, no te quejes. Él se metió con mi hija primero.- dijo, excusándose, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hablarle a un pato.

Mamá pata no pareció contentarse, mas se fue nadando con todos sus hijos siguiéndole el paso en fila.

Clary sonrió, victoriosa, y tomo a Anni por los hombros, comenzando a guiarla de nuevo a donde estaban todos.

No fue sino hasta que su pie choco contra algo cálido y blando que se digno a mirar hacia abajo, donde encontró a Jace inconsciente desparramado en el suelo, con su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente.

Rodo los ojos, creyendo que Jace estaba montando un drama únicamente para llamar la atención.

-Vamos, Jace, levántate que ya nos vamos.- le dijo, pateando su pierna.

Jace no se movió, lo único de el que se movía era su pecho, que había comenzado a moverse demasiado rápido, en realidad.

-¿Jace?- pregunto, un poco mas preocupada esta vez. –Jace no es gracioso.- dijo con voz temblorosa. -¿Jace…?...- susurro.

-¿Esta muerto, mami?- pregunto Anni, alarmada.

Clary se horrorizo.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Izzy! ¡Izzy, Jace se esta muriendo!- grito histérica.

Isabelle se apresuro en correr hasta ellos.

Tomo el pulso de Jace y apoyo una oreja contra su pecho.

-Tranquila, mujer, esta vivo.- dijo, viendo mal como Clary ya se había echado a llorar como magdalena. –Solo necesita algo de "esto".- exclamo, dándole un fuerte puñetazo a Jace en el medio del pecho.

Jace abrió los ojos de golpe y se sento.

-¡Anni!- grito.

-Tranquilo, Jace. Ya la "salvaron" del "monstruo".- dijo Izzy dándole palmaditas en el hombro. –Ya puedes morirte en paz.-

Jace la miro mal, pero luego paso de ella completamente y se paro, caminando hacia su hija.

-¿Esa abominación, desperdicio de la naturaleza te hizo algo?- le pregunto visiblemente preocupado.

Anni negó con la cabeza, Jace volvió a respirar tranquilo.

-Uff, que bien. Y por cierto… ¿Por qué me desmaye?- pregunto, tratando de recordar la razón de su inconciencia.

-¡¿Desmayarte?!- pregunto Clary, fuera de si. – ¡Tuviste un maldito infarto!- grito molesta. Y lo abofeteo.

Jace suspiro, sumando una bofetada más a la lista de bofetadas que le había dado Clary durante este embarazo. Tres mas y le regalarían una soda.

-Tranquila. No fue un infarto ¿De acuerdo?- le pregunto suavemente, lo peor que podía hacer ahora era hacerla enojar mas, o ella lo obligaría a ir a dormir al sofá.

-¡Fue un CASI-INFARTO! ¡Y casi me matas del susto!- y de repente quería llorar. Maldito embarazo.

-Lo siento, amor.- murmuro, ya cansado del tema. –No lo volveré a hacer y soy un idiota.- le dijo lo que quería escuchar. -¿Ya me perdonas?- Clary asintió, lagrimeando un poco aun. –Perfecto. ¿Ahora, como me desmaye?- Clary se congelo en el acto.

-Te desmayaste cuando mamá tomo al pato y el pato le hablo.- respondió Anni a la pregunta inocentemente.

Jace sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas.

Malditos patos. Pensó, justo antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

FIN.

¿HACE CUANTO QUE TUVE LISTA LA SECUELA? Hace dos dias. ¿Y POR QUE LA SUBO RECIEN HOY? Por q fanfiction no me dejo subirla antes 7.79

Incluso tengo listo el capitulo 9 de nueva generacion ya. ¡PERO FANFICTION NO ME DEJA SUBIR NADA! U.U

Bien... Olvidemos el drama xD

QUE LES PARECIO LA SECUELA? CUMPLIO SUS EXPECTATIVAS? DIGANME Q LES PARECIO EN UN REVIEW! X)

ME DESPIDO!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
